


smooth and (not so) straight

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, halu bener anjeng, i wrote this in the waiting room so yea its a drabble, no beta read we post like illiterates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: Ghani helps Ganda shaves. Enough said.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	smooth and (not so) straight

"Ganda." A soft voice calls out as soon as he steps out of shower enclosure — Ganda really needs to put a bell on Ghani, that man will give him a heart attack, ambushing him while he's still dripping wet.

Ghani is a quiet presence on the corner of the bathroom, perched atop of the toilet. His gaze is uncannily sharp as it roams along his figures and Ganda flushes a little, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Kamu bikin saya jantungan aja." The other man only grins at that but he gets to his feet, taking a step closer to Ganda. A hand caressing his cheek, the softness in it causes Ganda to lean into the touch. 

To his surprise, Ghani tugs on his beard, drawing a squeak out of Ganda. It  _ hurts _ , and Ganda is sure Ghani ripped several strands of hair from his chin. 

"Berantakan," is all Ghani says, and Ganda only offers him a raised eyebrow. "Waktunya cukur jenggot, Ganda. Paha saya sakit."

How he manages to say that with a straight face always baffles Ganda. The words send flush up his cheeks — Ghani never complains about getting beard burn when they kiss or when Ganda is doing something to him  _ down _ there, but Ganda often catches him wincing at the rawness of his skin.

"Ya, sayang, saya cukur habis semuanya." He sounds really petulant and Ganda knows it. He really likes the beard, it makes him look all rugged and tough. But when Ghani pulls him down into a kiss — a swipe of tongue into his mouth and sharp nip against his lower lip — all doubts are forgotten and it leaves Ganda's knees wobble a little.

A hand stops him from reaching out for the electric razor and Ganda blinks in confusion. "Saya bantuin, mau?" The other man is still caressing his cheek with his thumb, a small curl of smile on his lips.  _ Fuck _ , his boyfriend is gorgeous. Head muddled with their close vicinity and the heated kiss, Ganda nods his head and the smile Ghani aims his way is dazzling.

To his surprise, Ghani goes not for the electric razor, but for his own straight razor. A menacing thing with wooden handle that probably costs more than Ganda's razor, he never uses it lest he will cut himself bleeding. But it's Ghani, and he is skilled with knives and razors.

Moreover, Ganda trusts him with his life.

Gentle hands lather shaving cream on his chin and cheek, and as Ganda leans into the touch, Ghani chuckles in amusement. "Jangan gerak-gerak, nanti kepotong mukamu." The tone sends a shiver down his spine — Ganda knows his boyfriend is dangerous, deadly, but his attraction goes beyond that. Danger kink, he supposes.

The razor moves smoothly against his cheek, scraping off hair from his skin with deadly precision, and Ganda couldn’t help but hold his breath. Ghani is chewing on his lower lip, face scrunched in concentration, and it’s adorable how he manages to look like that. The word is sitting on the tip of his tongue, just sort of teasing, but Ghani is holding a razor to his neck and Ganda doesn’t want to lose his head just because he’s in the mood for some banters.

His touches leave his now bare skin tingling and the slightest brush of fingers sends shivers through him. Ghani has a knowing look on his face as he drags his fingers along his jaw to tip his head upwards, leaving his neck baren. A hum escapes the other man as he slides the razor down his neck, so close to his carotid. Ganda shudders at the coldness of the blade against his bare skin, eyes automatically fluttering close, and one smooth swipe down — his chin and neck is clean shaven.

A finger pokes his nose, making Ganda snaps his eyes open and he glances at Ghani, who smiles at him. “Udah selesai.” The other man has a wet towel in his hand and he dabs his face with the cloth carefully, scraping the last bit of shaving cream off his face. 

Ghani pauses for a moment, eyes staring at Ganda, unblinking. “Ganteng.” The word is followed with a soft kiss against his jaw, the brush of soft lips sending another shudder through him. Ganda feels heat rises to his cheeks and it’s not a hard feat to drag Ghani into a thorough kiss.

His hand finds Ghani’s, dislodging the razor from his grip, and it falls with a clatter into the sink. Ghani has his hands on his cheeks, caressing the newly shaven skin, and a soft noise escapes Ganda as nails scrape against his bare skin. His arms are wrapped tight around Ghani, tugging him close until they’re flushed against each other.

Clever tongue swipes along his lower lip to soothe the bite Ghani left there and Ganda couldn’t help but melt against him, hands roaming along Ghani’s clothed skin and sliding under his shirt. Ghani licks into his mouth, deep and messy, drawing a breathy groan out of Ganda. There is a hand skimming above the towel wrapped around his waist and all of a sudden, Ghani pulls away with a smug grin, lips red and swollen. He is panting a little, so Ganda counts that as a win.

“Ayo, udah jam segini. Nanti kita terlambat.” Without another word, he turns around and leaves Ganda gaping at him.

For a moment, Ganda stands there, stunned and dazed, and he glances down at his newfound  _ problem _ .  _ Fuck _ , Ghani is one teasing little shit — with a groan, Ganda follows his boyfriend out of the bathroom. 

“Ghani, tunggu dong! Terus ini saya gimana?” Ghani’s answering chuckle is low but full of mischief, and Ganda couldn’t help but whine at that. His boyfriend is such a little shit, Ganda thinks in grudging fondness, he’s lucky he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i cant escape the ghamdan black hole, huh?


End file.
